


Overwhelmed

by Eltrkbarbarella



Series: Fluffy Rape Play [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltrkbarbarella/pseuds/Eltrkbarbarella
Summary: Mark is just coming out of some highly stressful days and honestly, Jack saw this coming from a mile away. Mark has been so on edge lately, stretched taut enough to snap and trying his best not to. Jack wants all that nervous energy focused on him, and yes, he knows it may sound a bit selfish, but these little sessions they do cater to the both of them. Can you really blame a guy for wanting to pamper his stressed out boyfriend? 
 
This is a rape play story. I can confirm to you right now that all the events are 100% consensual, but it is a rape fantasy. Read only if you are comfortable with this kind of thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags and warnings before proceding.
> 
> I'm alive!!!
> 
> College and finals have been kicking my ass lately, and I guess the only way I know how to deal with that kind of frustration is to take it out on these two poor innocent youtubers, hehehe ♡
> 
> I've wanted to write a follow up to my fluffy rape play fic for a while now, and I have to say I'm really happy with how this turned out! If you haven't read it yet I suggest that you go and do that [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039761). This can mostly be read on its own but some things will make a lot more sense if you've read the other one first.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is by no means supporting rape, it is just a fantasy between two consenting adults.
> 
> Special thanks to [Fantismal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/pseuds/Fantismal) for being a lovely Beta once again!

Jack runs his fingertips reverently through frail stitches and worn fabric. There's something almost ritualistic in choosing his outfit for a scene.  They've been planning this one for about two weeks, and Jack's been enjoying every step.   
  
Mark is just coming out of some highly stressful days and honestly, Jack saw this coming from a mile away. Mark has been so on edge lately, stretched taut enough to snap and trying his best not to. Jack wants all that nervous energy focused on him, and yes, he knows it may sound a bit selfish, but these little sessions they do cater to the both of them. Can you really blame a guy for wanting to pamper his stressed out boyfriend? Sure, their pampering is a bit unusual, but in the end Mark revels in having full control of the situation and Jack gets his release from being overwhelmed and claimed. They fit together surprisingly well.  
  
He likes these long, thought-out ones the best. They’ve been throwing around vague outlines: little things they may want to try, things they rather not do, what worked in previous scenes, what didn’t. He leaves most of the details up to Mark: a good part of Jack’s enjoyment on their scenes comes from not knowing for sure how things are gonna go down, so his dom checks in with him to get his consent with the things he’d like to do, but Jack has no clue what combination exactly Mark is going to pick out for their scene. Jack knows just enough to feel delightfully helpless during the scene.  
  
Jack picks up a different pair of jeans from the thrift store's discount shelf. These ones look a little too long on the legs, but the ripped up details and threadbare denim should make Mark's job much easier. For now he picks out the outfit they will ruin: the one thing he never lets Mark control. Jack can almost feel the brush of Mark's knuckles on the skin of his thighs… he will use the holes as a starting point and tug harshly until the whole thing rips under his hands, almost jostling Jack out of the bed with the force of his actions. Jack licks his lips and heads towards the cashier, already planning out the strategic cuts and undoing of stitches he'll do once he gets home to make Mark's job a bit easier.

 

 

  
Jack is standing by the side of the bed when Mark enters the room as quietly as he can. The plan is to catch Jack by surprise; that way he can jumpstart Jack's adrenaline and make the struggle a lot more fun for the both of them.  
  
Mark takes a second to admire the discipline in his sub: Jack is obviously aware of Mark's presence in the room, he’d noticed how Jack's breathing sped up as soon as he entered the room. It's like Jack is attuned to his dom's existence. Even so, Jack remains still, just standing by the bed. He doesn't fidget, he doesn't turn around, and he doesn’t try to glance back: A perfectly disciplined sub waiting patiently for whatever his master feels like subjecting him to.  
  
That sight makes warmth blossom in Mark's chest. Pride, possessiveness, and a sense of power resonate within him with enough strength to almost knock a groan out past his lips. Mark presses the tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth in an effort to stop the sound and reminds himself of his goal: surprising Jack. He can't make a single sound to alert his intentions; he needs to be the silent predator waiting to pounce. Besides, Jack is not ready to be pounced just yet; he needs to earn it first.  
  
Mark waits. Patiently.   
  
It takes a while for Jack to break but as always, it is worth it. Mark notices it immediately.   
  
Jack's patient stillness is shattered by a twitch in his left hand. Jack opens and closes his fist slowly. The long hems of his beat up jeans whisper against the carpet where he fidgets shifting his weight from foot to foot. If Mark pays close enough attention he can hear Jack's long intakes of breath.   
  
Almost ready now.  
  
A couple more minutes roll past and Jack's anxiety breaks as well. It’s a minimal thing, but it is beautiful. Acceptance covers his form like a cape: his shoulders dropping visibly, his head tilting gently forwards, the tension seemingly vanishing. Jack is like a puppet whose strings were cut. With a sigh Jack’s breathing finally regulates itself.  
  
He has no control over when this starts. He has no control over how long he needs to wait for gratification. And he gives up his control willingly to Mark. What an absolutely beautiful sight to witness.  
  
Mark gives into the urge to break that stillness. Without warning he lashes out and grabs Jack's right shoulder roughly, relishing in the gasp the action tears from his sub's throat. Mark doesn't give him the chance to scream, he crowds against Jack's body from behind, bringing his left hand around to clasp tightly over the Irishman's mouth, being careful not to cover his nose. Mark presses his leg on the sensitive back of Jack's knee and knocks him out of balance; it's delightfully easy to push him down onto the bed like this.  
  
Jack needs his free hands to break his fall, so Mark has a slight advantage on him already, which he takes by using this moment of passiveness to clamber up to straddle Jack's legs on the bed, pressing his groin right up to Jack's jean-clad bottom.  He hangs onto his grasp on Jack's mouth and shoulder and prepares for the struggle.  
  
Mark feels the sharp sting of a bite in the meat of his palm and reflexively lets go of his improvised gag. The pain flicks a switch somewhere inside him and makes Mark's blood rush to his head. Already he can feel the heat under his skin rising. Beneath him Jack takes the opportunity presented by Mark's surprise to try his best to shrug him off. Jack's legs kick out under him; he twists his waist and torso wildly and brings his hands up to try to push off the bed. Mark does his best to pin Jack back down: he brings his still sore left hand down to Jack's left shoulder blade and leans his full weight down onto him.   
  
Jack may be strong, but he can't handle Mark's full weight on him. His arms tremble and buckle under Mark's weight, and he falls flat on the bed once again.  
  
Struggling to keep his hold Mark leans down to brush his lips against Jack's ear. "Stop struggling, or you will be sorry," he growls. From this close Mark can see the vein in Jack's neck fluttering quickly with his heartbeat. They barely even started, and already he was having this effect on Jack. The swell of pride rushes through his body again, and Mark takes a second to thrust the bulge of his erection more firmly against Jack's plush, tight ass.  
  
"You're the one who's gonna be sorry if you don't let me go right now!" Jack's voice sounds a little muffled where his face is pressing down on the mattress. Even though Jack is still twisting and turning, trying to buck him off. Mark eases off the pressure on his shoulders a little bit: Jack isn't into any kind of breath play, and it's better to be safe than to have his sub passing out under him from lack of air.  
  
As Mark readjusts his hold, Jack's hands shoot up and grab him by the wrists, pressing hard and digging his nails in. The result is immediate: the pain sends a shiver down Mark's spine and he grinds down hard against Jack's ass with a moan. Jack drags his nails across the skin harshly and Mark's eyes fall closed to better enjoy the burn of each of the scratches.  
  
Mark struggles against Jack's hold half-heartedly for a bit, trying to enjoy the stinging scratches for as long as he can, but eventually fights back for control. He twists his hands on Jack's grasp and frees his wrists after a bit of tugging, and Mark admires the fresh colorful lines of red dotted with the crescent shapes of Jack’s nails imprinted on his skin. Before Jack can try to escape again, Mark grabs his arms and brings them down to place Jack's hands under each of Mark's knees, successfully immobilizing his arms.  
  
"Now you stay put right there and be a good boy." Mark says, dragging his now unoccupied hands down from Jack's still squirming body from his shoulders to his sides, grasping tightly at his waist for a moment before sliding down to grab a handful of his ass, squeezing as hard as he dares.  
  
Jack gives up on words and just screams out his frustration.  
  
"That's it, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna be begging for my cock," Mark continues, running his hands down to fondle between Jack's legs, rubbing hard against his inseam and squeezing roughly at the half chub he finds there. It doubles as a chance to check Jack's pants to locate where Jack ripped up the stitches and cut the slits to facilitate ripping his pants apart.  
  
"Nooooo," Jack whines pitifully. "Fuck you! let me go!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm gonna make you love it! Gonna shove my cock in your ass until you cum, and then I'm gonna keep fucking you until you're begging me for mercy." Jack squirms under him but props his butt up a bit more, showing off his perky ass, just there for Mark to do whatever he wants with it. It's little things like these that make this whole kink so enticing to Mark: the struggle for control ending with Jack inevitably giving himself over so greedily. Jack's face and the back of his neck are bright red and Mark leans down to lick a droplet of sweat that was rolling its way down Jack's hairline, taking the chance to clamp his teeth down firmly on that bit of skin and muscle. No problem in leaving a mark there; it wouldn't show in any recording.  
  
Mark takes a moment to check if Jack's ok. “Color?” he asks in the same threatening tone of voice, trying not to break the illusion too much.  
  
“Uhhh… yellow?” Jack squirms under him, briefly testing the hold on his arms. “My hands are fine, but my legs are starting to fall asleep.”  
  
Considering his options for a moment Mark eases off the pressure where he is sitting tightly over his sub’s legs. Mark straightens up and tugs off his shirt, twisting the fabric in his hands. It shouldn’t cause a problem if he ties it a little bit too loose.  
  
“Here’s what’s going to happen: since you can’t fucking stay put I’ll have to tie you up all pretty for me, and then I’m going to unwrap this gift right here” Mark pauses grabbing Jack’s ass firmly and giving it a little jiggle. “Do you understand?” Mark gently brushes Jack’s brightly dyed hair out of his face, trying to convey his meaning.  
  
Jack nods and pushes his head against Mark’s hand. Mark wonders if his sub even notices how he’s nuzzling for comfort.

 

 

  
Mark mourns the loss of Jack’s free hands but it’s just not practical at all to try to immobilize his arms and rip off his pants at the same time, so for now Mark has him tied up really loose with Mark’s own t-shirt serving as an improvised rope. Jack can easily tug his hands out of the loops of fabric, but once again Mark marvels at his discipline: Jack struggles and clenches his fists, whining in frustration as if he was locked in his position. He’s probably deep enough in sub-space that he doesn’t even consider the possibility of breaking free. Mark sighs: the loss of Jack’ hands meant he couldn’t struggle as much and definitely couldn’t scratch or hit him, but seeing his sub so beautiful and helpless, with his face mashed against the bed, hands bound behind his back certainly made Mark’s mouth water.  
  
Crowding up between his sub’s legs, Mark grabs him roughly by the hips, manhandling him into place. Molding Jack into whatever shape he liked best always gave Mark a power rush. He leans back to inspect his handiwork: Jack is perfectly exposed to him like this: ass up and legs spread wide to keep him off balance, his straining back arching deliciously to present his ass lewdly, shoulders shaking with the strain. From what he could see of Jack’s profile pressed against the mattress, he has taken to breathing through his parted, spit-slick lips.  
  
“Are you ready for this?”  
  
“No, please let me go, don’t do this.” Jack sobs, but nods his head with enthusiasm.  
  
Without hesitation, Mark hooks his fingers around a tear in Jack’s pants and tugs with full force. The fabric burns raw against his hands in a way that is almost as satisfying as hearing the scream Jack lets out mixed with the loud ripping sound. His sub’s petite body jostles on the bed and Mark loses himself in the process, enjoying every new peek of flesh he reveals and every rough tug of fabric. He feels strong and powerful, forcefully exposing his sub by turning his clothes into rags. Mark was expecting to have to rip apart Jack’s underwear as well, but to his surprise, once he tears away enough of the jeans to reveal his sub’s creamy pale skin, he finds it completely bare. Jack isn’t wearing any underwear.  
  
It’s obscene. Jack is bending over with his hands tied back, still wearing his shirt, his pants tattered beyond measure revealing his tight wet hole and his erection hanging heavily from between his legs. Mark’s groan of pleasure comes from somewhere deep inside his chest, it’s primal and animalistic: he’s so hard it hurts.  
  
With his left hand, Mark grabs a handful of Jack’s green hair and tugs his head back harshly. Crowding up close and covering Jack’s slight body, pressing his still covered erection onto Jack’s bare flesh, he licks a slow stripe along the shell of Jack’s ear. “What’s this, huh?” Mark backs off from Jack’s body a bit to reach between the Irishman’s legs with his right hand, grabbing his bare dick roughly and squeezing it tight enough to alarm the younger man. “It’s like you wanted this to happen, walking around like this, giving me easy access…”  
  
“No! That’s not-” Jack protests, but Mark doesn’t let up.  
  
“You kinky little thing,” Mark says chuckling darkly. “I think you’re ready for my cock.”  
  
Mark backs off to unzip his jeans and lube up his cock to the sound of Jack’s desperate screaming. He doesn’t manage much; he needs to stop halfway through pushing down his pants all the way off to hold Jack down: his sub was trying to escape with renewed vigor, twisting and turning, legs kicking wildly. He grasps Jack’s hips with one hand tugging them back up into position, and presses down in the middle of Jack’s shoulder blades to pin him down onto the bed.  
  
In a split second decision, Mark trusts his sub prepared himself thoroughly and lets go of Jack’s upper back to line up his dick and thrust inside. Jack’s voice cracks in the middle of his desperate yell, and Mark can feel his entire body tensing up underneath him. He feels unbearably tight but mercifully slick. Mark thrust deep and hard into Jack’s still struggling body a few times, and it seems to knock out both a sob and all the fight that was left in Jack at once. Jack’s body relaxes and his hole swallows down Mark’s cock greedily, warm and wet.  
  
A sniffling sound coming from Jack makes Mark still his hips. He looks down and sees Jack’s face splotchy and red, his lashes are shiny and tears are dripping freely down his face, he has his pretty pink mouth open and is drooling a little puddle onto the sheets beneath his face. Jack’s shoulders shake alternating between harsh gasps and pitiful sobs.  
  
He looks fucking delicious.  
  
Mark wiggles his hips a bit to fuck him a little deeper before snapping out of his daze.  
  
“Are you ok down there?” he asks, and gently brushes Jack’s floppy hair out of his face.  
  
“Yes, please… please don’t stop.” Jack said between sobs in a quiet, whiny voice.  
  
And how could Mark ever tell him no when he says it like that?  
  
Ignoring the nagging bit of hesitation, Mark goes back to work on fucking Jack hard. He pulls out slowly, resting his cockhead against Jack’s shiny, wet hole. It grasps at nothing, the greedy thing, missing the thickness already. Mark thrusts back in with ease, sliding all the way back in and deep. Underneath him Jack flinches and tries to wiggle away from the penetration, but Mark just clamps his hands down on his sub’s hips and tugs him back into place.  
  
He sets up a brutal pace, harsh and quick, focused where he knows it drives Jack absolutely crazy. Jack cries through the whole thing, eyes screwed shut and dripping with tears. Whenever Jack’s sobs start to resemble moans, Mark forces his hips to stop and slowly pulls out to start the process all over again. It’s as much of a torture for him as it is for Jack --he wants nothing more than to keep fucking into that tight warmth-- but even though his dick is almost aching with the need to cum, Mark still stops. It’s worth it to see Jack screaming in frustration through his tears.  
  
Mark stills his trusts with his dick stuck as deep as he could go inside of Jack. His abs tense reflexively with the need to move; he can feel the pulsing heat of Jack’s insides and the clench around his erection increasing. Mark grits his teeth and resists the waves of pleasure, closing his eyes.  
  
The move triggers Jack’s speech once again. “Pull it out! Pull it out! Stop! It’s too much!” he gasps.  
  
Mark reaches down to fist at his sub’s hard cock. Between the tattered strips of denim, he finds Jack’s dick rock hard and dripping on the sheets below. He doesn’t even pretend to be gentle, jerking him off roughly, occasionally squeezing a little too hard for comfort. His plan works wonderfully: every time Jack tries to escape from his touch he only succeeds in fucking himself back onto Mark’s dick.  
  
Time to put a stop to the teasing: Mark doesn’t think he can handle it for much longer himself. He leans forward, resting his weight on his hand propped up near Jack’s head. His other hand keeps on jerking Jack’s cock as best as he can from this angle. Mark groans his pleasure at finally allowing himself to fuck into Jack again. He keeps his thrusts steady and deep, going after his own pleasure more than anything. Beneath him, Jack falls silent and shakes from head to toe. His knuckles are white from the pressure of closing his fists, but the rest of his body is sex-flushed a beautiful shade of pink.  Mark thrusts in harder, jostling Jack on the bed and making his ass jiggle, the skin there flushing with the impact.  
  
After just a few more minutes, Mark’s hand on Jack’s dick gets suddenly slick and wet with his cum. Jack almost convulses under him, and Mark has to hold on tight to his hips not to be bucked right off. Jack howls so loud he sounds like he is in pain. Mark moves one of his hands to cover his sub’s mouth once again. Jack’s face is a mess of tears and spit and Mark has to grasp very tightly just so his hand doesn’t slip.  
  
Jack’s ass is noticeably tighter with the intensity of his orgasm, and Mark finally allows himself to let go. “Fucking take it like a good boy!”  
  
Just as Mark reaches the peak of his pleasure, he feels a sharp pain in the palm of his hand: Jack’s teeth are clamped up hard against his flesh and the sting resonates almost up to his elbow.  Mark yelps and cums so hard he feels dizzy. He pulls out of Jack’s ass with a lewd squelch, suddenly oversensitive. A few spurts of cum splash on the rim of Jack’s hole, dripping down messily.  
  
“Oh… God!”  
  
Jack releases his hand and Mark gets a fresh burst of pain from the action. He looks down, and the image before him makes his dick twitch just a bit. Yeah, after an orgasm like that, there’s no way Mark’s getting hard again so soon, but the mind sure is willing.  
  
Mark bites his lips and grabs for his phone, leaning back and opening the camera app. He is still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm so he takes a couple of pictures in the same angle to make sure it doesn’t end up blurry. Jack looks absolutely perfect with his messy fluffy hair, tear streaked blushing face, crudely wrapped arms resting against his curved back, and specially his bare ass peeking from the tattered remains of his pants, his asshole pink and puffy, gaping open, shiny and covered in Mark’s cum.  
  
“Now… You keep this a secret between us…” Mark said between gasps of air, still trying to control his breathing, “or I’ll share this picture… I’ll share it with everyone you know… I’ll show them what a well-fucked slut looks like.” It’s obviously an empty threat, but Mark can’t help but want to stretch out the fantasy for just a little longer.  
  
It works. Jack starts crying all over again and after all this time keeping in position lets his legs buckle underneath him, flopping down flat on the bed. Mark feels a wave of pride wash over him, yes, Jack is broken and adorable, perfect.  
  
He almost misses the quiet voice muffled by sniffling and the bed covers. “Mark, I can’t give you a kiss from here, but can we end the scene now?” Jack sounds small and frail.  
  
The cloud of arousal clears all at once, and Mark springs into action, bolting from his place in the bed and quickly undoing the knots holding Jack’s arms in place. “Yes. Yes, of course we can. Here, let me just… Here, I’m here Jack, it’s okay.” He gathers the Irishman in his arms and gently flips him onto his back on the bed and rushes to clean him up and comfort him properly.

 

 

  
 Jack won’t stop crying. He said he was fine, but Mark is having a hard time believing him.  
  
They’re cuddling beneath their favorite blanket as usual, all wrapped up in each other. At least now Jack’s sobs and sniffles calmed back down to silent tears, but the pile of tissues keeps increasing, and Jack doesn’t look like calming down yet.  
  
Mark went through his box of mango juice in about a minute, he didn’t even feel the taste of it going down, didn’t even notice just how badly he’d crushed the box in his hands until he almost spilled some onto the bed.  
  
“I’m a horrible fucking person.”  
  
The thought comes out without him even stopping to consider it, but Mark is 100% certain of its veracity.  
  
“What?” Jack asks, looking up at Mark with a puzzled expression. Tears are still leaking from his eyes from time to time.  
  
“I liked it. I liked making you cry. I felt so fucking proud of it, Jesus! What the fuck kind of monster am I? What the fuck is wrong with me that I get happy when my boyfriend is crying?” It all comes out in a single breath. Mark’s eyes well up with tears and he can’t look Jack in the eyes anymore.  
  
“Mark, no. Mark we can’t both be crying.”  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
Jack sighs and gathers Mark up in his arms a little tighter. “Mark, you’re a boyfriend that understands me. I needed this, ok. C’mon, sometimes I even cry when we’re having vanilla sex, it’s just because I’m overwhelmed.” Jack presses little kisses all over Mark’s face, petting his hair affectionately.  
  
“I shouldn’t have pushed so hard.” Mark hides his face into the crook of Jack’s neck, feeling small and scared of himself at the same time.  
  
“You were perfect. You were so good, you made me feel overpowered and helpless and I could give myself to you. I loved it all, Mark, you only did what I wanted you to do.” At least now that Mark needed his attention, Jack finally stopped crying.  
  
“I’m scared I’m going to hurt you for real.” Mark whispers almost inaudibly, ashamed of himself.  
  
“What- I don’t…” Jack sighs again. He tugs Mark back and grabs him by the shoulders twisting him around to face him properly. “Mark, look at me. You didn’t hurt me. I loved it, and I love you.” Mark opens his mouth to try and interrupt him, but Jack doesn’t let that stop him. “And I’m sorry if I sound rude but… I’ll never let you hurt me. _Never_.”  
  
Mark’s lips tremble but he moves in to kiss Jack on the lips. After he breaks the tender kiss he looks back at Jack trying to convey his gratitude. “Promise?”  
  
“I promise.” Jack agreed and gave him another small peck on the lips. “I love you and I know you love me too.”  
  
“Oh God I do! I love you so much.” Mark said, and hugged Jack tightly.  
  
Afterwards they both calm down a bit and Mark has a stress nap to unwind, still clinging to Jack’s arms. It’s tough to keep from feeling nervous after a scene, no matter how much he enjoyed himself during the scene, but luckily Jack is always there to get him through it.


End file.
